Generally, as the internet has recently become popular, information sharing beyond time and space has been realized, and accordingly, attempts to find someone and make more personal connections using the internet and the like have gradually increased. Until now, a method of finding someone using internet sites has been carried out in such a way as to form a community and the like on the basis of a school, a matter of concern and the like. As social network services have recently become popular, a method, which enables a user to make more personal connections by recommending someone who the user may know based on information about a school, region, job, e-mail address and the like, has been widely used.
However, according to such a method of building the personal connections, even though the user finds a person he or she knew such as a long lost friend or a person in his or her hometown, since the finding of the person is only performed through the internet, they mainly exchange only a one-off greeting online, and it is actually very unusual that they continuously interact or have a meeting offline.
Meanwhile, modern society has a very high level of mobility. That is, many people pass each other by in a subway or in the street without sharing information on a name, job, residence, alma mater, concern and the like. As such, among the people who accidentally pass a user by, there may be a person in his or her hometown, a school friend, a person who has a common concern and the like.
Usually, when people encounter a villager in while traveling or encounter an alumni of their alma mater located far from their residence, they can feel delight, and according to circumstances, this accidental encounter can lead to a close relationship. However, even this accidental encounter is very rare because most people who bump into each other have no information about each other. Furthermore, there is a lesser possibility that people will meet their old friends as they accidentally pass them by, or an accidental encounter will lead to a close relationship.